


Into each life some rain must fall

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruki was admittedly rather fond of rain. It cooled you down in the unbearable heat of summer, cleansed the air to make breathing easier again after periods of pressing temperatures, and when autumn or the rainy season came along you could get comfy inside, find a nice place to sit near a window, fingers curled around a hot cup of tea and watch the raindrops make their paths across the pane of glass. Or you could open the window to listen to the calming, steady rushing and gurgling of the water, flowing over the roofs, down the gutters and along the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into each life some rain must fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random something I wrote about 1 1/2 years ago in German ([here](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/fanfiction/autor/146458/329883/)) and I decided to translate it now. I changed a few small bits but it's easier for me that way because I simply cannot translate 100% accurate without it sounding stilted and just...wrong.  
> Hopefully it turned out okay but feel free to point out major mistakes or uncommon expressions :)

There were many people with a dislike for rain. Grey, rainy weather was supposedly depressing, cold and uncomfortable but Teru never quite managed to find much truth in such declarations. Sure, it could be pretty aggravating to be surprised by a sudden downpour when you were on a quick run to the groceries store but that wasn’t reason enough to belittle rainy weather in general. It wasn’t like you started hating a person just because they managed to get on your nerves once in a while either. But still, many people seemed to be convinced that rain was some kind of stupid evil, only there to be a pain in their ass. Rain was wet, cold most of the time, dark clouds covered the sky and sometimes a thunderstorm came along with the droplets of water. Nonetheless, what was so bad about it?

Teruki was admittedly rather fond of rain. It cooled you down in the unbearable heat of summer, cleansed the air to make breathing easier again after periods of pressing temperatures, and when autumn or the rainy season came along you could get comfy inside, find a nice place to sit near a window, fingers curled around a hot cup of tea and watch the raindrops make their paths across the pane of glass. Or you could open the window to listen to the calming, steady rushing and gurgling of the water, flowing over the roofs, down the gutters and along the streets. He even loved taking walks when it started raining because there were considerably less other people milling about in the streets and he could let his thoughts drift along with the steady flow of the water. It was relaxing to listen to the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops against the waterproof material of an umbrella.

But, the most important reason for him to love rainy days were the small and not so small wonders that seemed to occur during such times. Maybe not everyone experiences said wonders, except for Teruki, and that’s why many people hated the rain? He always looked forward to the next downpour, always curious what new little surprise it would bring along.

For example: It was about a year ago that the brunette had been caught up in a sudden cloudburst and sought shelter under the next available roofing that belonged to a pretty unremarkable house. That’s how he found out about the adorable little café in said house that had never caught his attention until this very day even though he walked along this alley quite a few times a week because it was the shortest route home. He had entered the café to enjoy some coffee and pie while waiting for the rain to stop. The elderly owner of the café even sat down at his table after a while and he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a pleasant conversation with someone. From this day on Teru dropped by the café at least once a week on his way home and never again to find shelter from the rain.

Another day, approximately nine month ago, the brunette had been on his way again when it suddenly started raining heavily. He had been lucky to carry an umbrella with him and could continue his way home without being held back by the weather. Because the rain was so strong and the many cars on the main road were bound to splash you from head to toe in a matter of seconds, he ended up taking the small branch roads with little traffic to avoid such a mess. In one of those streets he came across a small cardboard box, nestled between two trash cans and well on its way to being drenched. Even through the loud downpour he had caught some kind of noise from the box and giving in to his curiosity he opened it, immediately looking into a pair of large, bright green eyes. Somebody had left a tiny kitten at the side of the road and only the fact that the cardboard was pretty thick had probably save the poor thing from being dead already. Teruki freed the tiny creature from the box and carried it home, tucked into his side beneath the jacket to shelter it from the weather. Said kitten was an almost fully grown tomcat by now and loved to curl up on Teru’s couch, purring contently while taking his afternoon naps.

Though, one of the best things such days had brought to him was by far the finding of a different being. A person, to be more precise. Well, actually it had been the other way around – the person had found him. It had been maybe two months ago when Teruki was on his way home from work during one of those rainy days and the strong wind had flipped and broken his umbrella, forcing him to seek shelter in a nearby door entrance. The brunette didn’t mind it too much because he was in no hurry to get home so he decided to just wait for the shower to die down and leaned against the brick wall, watched other people rushing through the wet streets with ducked heads and turned up collars. Another one of these moments that made him realize that many people had no appreciation for this kind of weather. Close to half an hour into his waiting, an umbrella suddenly stopped right in front of him and a kind of cautious sounding voice found its way through the constant noise of the rain pelting down onto the asphalt.

Teruki still remembered this moment vividly and clear, would probably never forget the feeling of raising his eyebrows in curious confusion at the dark blue material that made up most of the other person’s umbrella and the sight of the glistening droplets dripping off when the object was tilted to reveal its owner. He would never forget how the world seemed to stop for the fraction of a second when his gaze was met by a pair of round, hazel orbs. A warm tingling sensation had crept into his slightly chilled body, made his heart beat this tiny bit faster and even before the plush lips of the adorable young man with the blonde hair had parted to speak again, he had been over the moon. Teru had never believed in anything like _love at first sight_ but right that moment…he was impressively proven wrong in the assumed impossibility to be spellbound by a complete stranger. The guy had been shy, his eyes downcast soon after the initial eye contact when he asked for directions to a small restaurant in the area. Teruki gladly explained the not too difficult directions and expected the encounter to be over when the blonde turned to leave. Only, he didn’t leave right away but turned around again to ask him where he was headed. The memory would probably always make him smile softly like a complete dork but it had been too adorable how the guy had offered to accompany him the few blocks home and share his umbrella so Teru didn’t have to wait around ad freeze while hoping for the rain to stop. Before eventually had to part ways he found out the guy’s name was Hiroki and they even exchanged numbers before saying their goodbyes for the moment.

Just like the small kitten from the box, the young man didn’t disappear from his life for good and became a permanent feature in it as well. A few days after their first encounter Teruki had finally dared to call Hiro and they ended up talking for a good three hours before deciding to have dinner together on the very same day and it became their tradition to meet for dinner twice a week from then on. Talking with Hiroki was easy and they got to know each other quickly with the brunette realizing more and more how very enamored of his new acquaintance he was. It wasn’t too hard to recognize the obvious signs that the younger male had similar feelings towards him – the kiss goodbye at the end of one of their dinner dates had been very clear and the adorably shy smile Hiro had sent him afterwards had only been the cherry on top. They even exchanged whispered confessions of their affections after drowning in each other’s eyes for a few minutes, hearts on their sleeves and dorky grins curling the corners of their lips.

Nobody could ever convince Teruki to think badly about rainy days or to curse at them for being wet, cold, uncomfortable or whatever else. He would always feel a smile tugging at his mouth when he noticed the soft drumming of raindrops against the window panes and Hiro would comment on how his eyes always were a little brighter on those days. But for now, Teru didn’t explain the reason to his boyfriends, only tugged him closer and smothered him with affectionate cuddling while silently thanking the _oh so evil_ rain for all the amazing things it brought to his life.


End file.
